Party All the Time
Party All the Time ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, New Directions, und wird von Holly mit Will, den New Directions und den Absolventen gesungen. Holly hat mit Sue die Abmachung getroffen, trotz der Auflösung des Glee Clubs, die Musik an der Schule nicht ganz zu verbannen, weil es reichlich Clubs an der McKinley gibt, wo man sie einbringen kann und sie außerdem den Schülern hilft, besser zu werden. Aus dem Grund startet sie den Song im Tierzuchtsclub, wo sie als Temple Grandin verkleidet ist, bevor die Performance in einen Club wechselt, wo sie alle Vintage-Kleidung tragen. Aufgrunddessen erhält Sue Beschwerdebriefe von den Eltern der Schüler, lokalen und staatlichen Politikern sowie dem nationalen Autismusverbands, weshalb sie die Abmachung mit Holly beendet. Das Original stammt von Eddie Murphy aus seinem dritten Album "How Could It Be" aus dem Jahr 1985. Lyrics Holly: Girl, I can't understand it why you want to hurt me After all the things I've done for you I buy you champagne and roses, put diamonds on your finger (Diamonds on your finger) Still you hang out all night, what am I to do Holly mit Absolventen, New Directions und Will: My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time, party all the time My girl wants to party all the time (Holly: Party all the time) Holly (Absolventen, New Directions und Will): (She party all the time, party all the time) She likes to party all the time (Party all the time, party all the time) She likes to party all the time (Party all the time) Holly (mit Absolventen, New Directions und Will): Girl, I've seen you in clubs just hanging out and dancing You give your number to every man you see (You never come home at night because you're out romancing) I wish you bring some of your love home to me Holly mit Absolventen, New Directions und Will: My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time, party all the time My girl wants to party all the time (Holly: Party all the time) My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time, party all the time My girl wants to party all the time (Holly: Party all the time, yeah) Absolventen, New Directions und Will (Holly): Party, party, party, party, party (She likes to party all the time) Holly: She likes to party all the time, yeah She lets her hair down, she lets her body down She likes to party, she likes to party down Absolventen, New Directions und Will: Party all the time Holly mit Absolventen, New Directions und Will (Absolventen, New Directions und Will): My girl wants to (Holly: Party, yeah) (Party all the time, party all the time, party all the time) My girl wants to party all the time (Holly: Party all the time) My girl wants to (Holly: Party, oo-ho) (Party all the time, party all the time, party all the time) My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time Trivia *Das ist nach Turning Tables in Nacht der Vernachlässigten Hollys erstes Solo sowie auch ihr letztes in der Serie. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Holly Holliday